


I'll Be Your Dream

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [32]
Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M, Post-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I thought I was in love with him.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

Curt’s eyes took on a far away look as he recounted his time with Maxwell Demon for the star struck journalist sitting before him. Taking a long drag from his cigarette he continued his story.  
“I thought I was in love with him, hell I thought he was in love with me. But if it was that easy for us to walk away then we can’t have been. Lust maybe, but not love.

“Even as I looked back up at the window after that disastrous incident in the recording studio, I longed for him to call after me, to call me back, but I just couldn’t make myself go back of my own accord.

“My heart leapt into my throat every time I saw some blue haired kid. I kept thinking that he’d come back to find me, but it always turned out to be some fan. Damn Brian’s global popularity…

“If I missed him that much why didn’t I go and seek him out? Instead of keep waiting for him to come to me? I guess I was afraid of the rejection that I knew I’d find waiting for me…”

Curt snapped abruptly back to the present, clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore, didn’t want to mention the Death of Glitter concert, how he writhed on stage, singing his broken heart out, desperate for Brian to be waiting for him back stage.

“As I said, I thought I was in love with him.”


End file.
